


Wait For It

by CreationSylph



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eri gets jealous, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Eridan grew up with an abusive dad, F/M, Feferi is a Brazilian babe, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Karkat is best friend, Karkat is recovering from self harm issues, Love Confessions, Sollux is grieving and Fef helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreationSylph/pseuds/CreationSylph
Summary: "But, even though I've waited patiently all these years, I still don't think she's going to come around... And with her and Sollux becoming so close... I'm scared to lose her, Kar.""Maybe it's time to stop waiting. Go for it, Eridan, at least then you'll know how she really feels."





	

Eridan sighed, checking the time on his cell phone. It was getting late, and he couldn't wait much longer for Feferi.  
"Eri!" He looked up to see her waving at him, making her way over. He felt his heart flutter as he took in the sight of her, coffee colored skin glowing and eyes shining. Her dark, wild curls bounced with her every step and his heart beat in sync with it. He knew before she even got close that she smelled like a sea breeze in summertime, and it made him smile a small, adoring smile.  
"Sorry, I got held up! You weren't waiting long, were you?"  
He lied, offering a hand so he could hold her bag for her. "No, just got here actually. Saw an interesting flower on the way and took a few pictures." She placed her purse in his hand, taking his other arm as they walked to his car.  
"Such a gentleman~! You're the best, Eri!" She beamed up at him.  
His chest flooded with warmth at her praise. "So.. about that movie this weekend, I was thinking-"  
"Oh, was that THIS weekend...? I'm so sorry, Eridan, I made plans with Sollux to go to the mall."  
His smiled crashed down and he tried not to show the hurt he felt when he spoke. "Oh... I see. Well... Ok. Go ahead with your plans then."  
"Sorry, Eri, rain check?" He handed her her purse as she got into her car.  
He nodded, forcing a wry smile. She took off, and he watched her car until he couldn't see it anymore. This wouldn't be so hurtful if it was the first time she'd blew him off for Sollux. It wasn't. In fact,this was the sixth time. He had noticed that jerk Captor tagging along Feferi around school, but he thought nothing of it at the time, assuming that since they had a few classes together, they had a project of something that required them to spend time together.  
He never should have brushed it off. She'd been hanging on him for weeks now, and Eridan seemed to be less and less on her mind. She rarely spoke to him now, and seemed to be giving Sollux all her time. It stung deeply that his childhood love had started giving someone else her attention. He walked home, feeling too upset to capture anything on his camera on the way.  
He threw his bag on the couch when he got home, giving his older brother an absent wave in greeting as he passed the living room, where Cronus was studying with Aranea. Cro nodded in acknowledgement and Aranea greeted him brightly. Eridan made his way downstairs to the basement he used as his personal space. He sat at his computer, scrolling through a popular chat client until he spotted grey text.  
Kar, you there?  
CG: YEAH  
CG: AND CAPS LOCK IS STILL FUCKING UP  
That sucks. Can you please call my cell? I need advice.  
CG: YEAH HANG ON LET ME PEEL GAMZEE OFF ME  
He waited patiently, picking up when he heard his phone ring. "Hey, Kar, how's things?"  
"I'm calling under the impression you need to talk about YOUR things, not mine. But, since you're asking, I'm currently being crushed under a 210 pound Juggalo manchild."  
Eridan heard Gamzee whine in the background, "I ain't that heavy, bro..."  
He laughed, already feeling a bit better. There were sounds of struggle then Karkat returned to the phone, sighing.  
"I swear... one of these days."  
Eridan shook his head. "You know you could just tell him to move out."  
Karkat lied down on his couch, playing with the ends of his sweater sleeves. "Pfft, please, he wouldn't survive a week without someone taking care of him... and between him and Sollux, I'm gonna burn out."  
Eridan tensed at the mention of the person who might take his love away.  
"But, seriously, enough about me. What's going on with you?"  
He thought long and hard about how he should go about telling Karkat, but decided to just be honest. He had been talking with Karkat for years, and he knew he wouldn't judge him and that he'd offer solid advice. Karkat was always willing to be there for him and he could never express how grateful he was to him. He knew about Eridan's violent upbringing, and he knew about the scars on Karkat's arms. They supported each other and kept each other's secrets.  
"Well... You know how I feel about, Feferi, right?"  
"Uh-huh. You never shut up about her. We once had a fifteen minute conversation about her hair, for fuck's sake. What of it?"  
"I... really want to tell her how I feel. Up until now I thought that if I just waited for her to develop feelings first, she would make the first move. Lately though... she's been rain checking me constantly to hang out with Sollux instead."  
Karkat thought about the situation, silent. Eridan continued.  
"But, even though I've waited patiently all these years, I still don't think she's going to come around... And with her and Sollux becoming so close... I'm scared to lose her, Kar."  
"Maybe it's time to stop waiting. Go for it, Eridan, at least then you'll know how she really feels." Karkat felt a nagging in the back of his head that he couldn't even follow his own advice, especially when it came to a certain bucktoothed goofball he had biology class with.  
"... You're right. At least I'll finally know. I'm going to do it tomorrow. Thanks, Kar, you're the best."  
Karkat snorted, "Hardly, but I suppose I do alright. Listen, if it makes you feel a bit more confident, she may only be hanging around him so much lately because of Aradia's passing." Sollux's steady girlfriend, Aradia, had died last year in a car accident. Sollux had never quite got over it, and the anniversary of her death was weeks away. Karkat had been carefully watching out for any dangerous behavior from Sollux.  
"Yeah... that does help. I'm gonna text her to meet me tomorrow at the beach. No more stalling, and no matter what, no regrets."  
"I wish you luck, man. Go get your princess." Karkat and he traded goodbyes and hung up. Eridan scrolled through his contacts before messaging Feferi.  
Hey, meet me at the beach tomorrow? I'd like to talk to you and it can't wait.  
Sure! Be happy to. Can I come by about 2?  
Yeah, sounds fine.  
Sea you fin! 38D  
Haha, you tuna.  
He smiled, trying not to think the worst. Tomorrow he would know for sure if his patience had paid off... or cost him his true love.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow, chapter one! More to come over time, I suppose! Fanfiction requested by Rawrioli on Amino!


End file.
